Vegeta and Gine meet
by CrazyBandicoot
Summary: Bulma cheats on her beloved prince and drives him out. Goku decides to leave too as he is done sitting and doing nothing. Vegeta as enraged as he is, is feeling a mixture of hurt and different kinds of emotions. He doesn't care anymore at this point and lets Goku join. little do they know they'll be running into someone new. pairing will be Vegeta X Gine. I dont own Dbz!
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 784 and earth was returning to a peaceful state. Kid buu had been killed off for good and the Z-fighters went back to their normal routines. Our story is going to focus around our Prince of saiyans, Vegeta. so lets get started.

*Setting: Capsule corporation *

"You bastard! All you do is train! You never spend time with your family!" Said a fiery blue haired woman.

"You wouldn't understand why I train." Said a short statured spiky haired man.

"Yeah i do understand you ass! You train cause you want to be stronger than Goku! We all know the story." Snapped bulma.

"Bulma, that isn't the only reason. Please don't be like this" Vegeta said as he walked up to his wife and held her hand. Bulma threw his hand and walked away. She turned around before exiting and said " Vegeta I really don't care anymore, train. If you need me I'll be in my room"

"Bulma.." Vegeta trails off as he walks the backyard of Capsule corp. Vegeta bumps into Yamcha who had just landed.

"Hey Vegeta! Whats up!" Yamcha said in a upbeat tone.

"Hmph. Eh, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked curious of why this man was here at his home.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi to Bulma, see how things are going. Is she outside too?" Yamcha asked looking around.

"No, she went to her room." Vegeta said as he walked off.

"Hm, I wonder what happened between them?" Yamcha said as he walked inside. Vegeta kinda just strolled back and forth thinking of what to do. Vegeta exited the gates of capsule corps and decide to go for a walk. He stopped and closed his eyes.

Vegeta pulled out this capsule corp phone and opened it up. He hated using earthly things as such, he knew she was in a pissy mood and didn't want to bother with telepathy.

' Bulma I am sorry, I will be back later I will be on a walk for awhile. We will talk later, okay?Love you Bulma.' Vegeta typed, hating each second of it. 'God I hate this more that I hate driving.' Vegeta thought to himself. The phone went off and Vegeta opened it

'Alright Vegeta, do whatever. I'm busy right now hun. Uh bye Vegeta, i'll see you when you get home.' Vegeta read this and shut the phone and continued his stroll through west city. Vegeta stopped a block away and flared his aura and went super saiyan. A gold aura consumed Vegeta and he took off into the night sky. It had been an hour or so and Vegeta was sitting at a park on the outskirts of town. He was sitting there thinking, thinking of how to start showing affection. Vegeta stood up and closed his eyes and flew home. It was odd because Goku had shown up and tried to talk to Vegeta, Vegeta had snapped at him to leave. Goku complied and returned home only to get yelled at by Chichi for being out this late. Well Vegeta had just landed on Capsule Corp property.

*VEGETA'S POV*

I decided to return home. It was the only thing I could do. I touched down on the soft green grass of the Capsule Corporation backyard area. I walked over to the gravity chamber, the lights were on. 'Hmph. Trunks must've been training in here when I was gone.' i thought as I shut off the lights and headed inside. All the lights were off. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle water and headed out of the kitchen. i walked past the living room, lights and Tv was off. i walked to Bulla's room and checked on her. My little princess was sound asleep in her bed. I headed upstairs and walked to Trunk's room to check on him. He was also sound asleep, for once. i headed towards mine and Bulma's room, through the crack under the door that she was still awake, the lights were on. i approached the door. 'Hmph, its locked. Damn woman locking me out of my own room.' I placed my ear to the wall and then remembered Bulma had redesigned the house with soundproof walls. Deciding to get a read on her situation before knocking, I took a look at her energy. No use letting her yell at me if she was still angry. I was shocked at what I saw. The earthling from before was in there too, and I felt strain on both ends. If I had stopped to ponder the situation at the time I would wonder why the other was having trouble. While no true warrior on his end, Bulma was no fighter, so it made no sense. I however wasn't thinking straight at the time, as I was worried that my wife was in danger. I also felt the male's emotions flare up in his energy, and became livid. It was as though I knew something was wrong before I "knew" something was wrong. Kakarot might call this love, I call it instinct. So i took a step back and launched forward, kicking the door in. I stopped dead in my tracks as i found the earthling atop my wife. Bulma is having an affair with this, this...THIS WEAKLING PIECE OF SHIT. I livid and blinded by emotional rage stood there, they had stopped and now covering themselves as I stood there.

"What the hell Vegeta, why did you kick down the door?" Asked Bulma.

"Why? Why did i kick it down huh?! The damn door was locked and I read your energy. And it was strained, like you were fighting..but you don't fighting. And i felt his energy." I said as i pointed to the earthling known as Yamcha.

"Vegeta I can explain!" Bulma cried.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry its all a misunderstanding."

*END POV*

Yamcha said as he approached Vegeta with shorts on. Vegeta's pupils had disappeared and steam could be seen coming off of him and his energy and ki was rising. Something Yamcha noticed. Yamcha took caution with approaching.

"Vegeta, come-on, can't we settle this like men. Pretend this never happened. I mean me and Bulma have always been friends and when you sacrificed yourself, she came to me for comfort and I complied." Yamcha said as Vegeta tilted his head, still livid.

"So you're telling me. That this wasn't the first time?!" Vegeta said as he looked over Yamcha and at Bulma to see her frightened and crying. Yamcha didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Vegeta said making Yamcha cower.

"Uh..well you see.." Yamcha said as he was cut off.

"You better tell me before I lose it because then You'll be seeing King Yemma, at his fucking desk!" Said Vegeta in a rage.

"Yes, this isn't the first time.." Yamcha hung his head knowing he had ruined a marriage between two people who have two kids. Yamcha braced himself for the worst as he knew he should. Vegeta looked into the man's eyes and had seen the realization he had just thought of. Vegeta seemed to have calmed down, but that didn't change the fact of what they did. Vegeta punched yamcha in his dick. Which caused him to cough up blood and saliva, it also caused Bulma to shriek. Yamcha was now bent over holding his stomach coughing. Vegeta kneed him causing yamcha to fall on all fours, barely able to hold himself up. Vegeta picked up Yamcha by the neck.

" You, i do not want to see you back her at Capsule Corp or you will be in front of King Yemma's desk. Got it?!" Vegeta said as Yamcha nodded. Vegeta threw Yamcha through the wall and out of the building. Yamcha survived and flew away slowly back to Roshi's place. Vegeta approached the side of the bed and sat down. He looked down at the ground, contemplating what to say next. Bulma had stopped crying and was sitting next to Vegeta. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and tears were streaming downing his face. He brushed her hand off and stood up. He proceeded out the door and downstairs. Bulma got dressed and followed him. Vegeta walked into the kitchen and stood there waiting for Bulma. Bulma entered the room and Vegeta faced her.

"Vegeta..honey..I'm sorry. I just" Bulma stuttered

"Save it, i don't want to hear it. I want to know why? Why would you do this?" Vegeta said choking up on his words.

"Vegeta..you were gone. I just..he was there I..I needed someone and you were gone. Then i died and after that I've only been with him very little." Bulma said as she began to cry. Vegeta banged his fist down on the counter and it cracked and just about caved in.

"So instead of try to wish me back sooner you just cheat on me, WITH HIM?!" Vegeta just about yelled

"Vegeta, you wake the kids..please.." Bulma said innocently but was cut off

" Fuck, you know what fine, I'm done with you woman. I gave you my heart and you fucking crushed it." Vegeta turned and punched through the back door and walked out. Bulma was left crying on the kitchen floor. 'I'm taking that fucking Gracity fucking pod thing..fuckin I'm leaving.' Vegeta thought. Vegeta's mind was clouded with anger, hurt and all these emotions that he didn't notice the large power level headed in his direction. Vegeta was opening the pod door when he felt the footsteps behind him. Vegeta turned and pointed a Big Bang at him. "What kakarot?!" Vegeta said as tears and anger filled his eyes. None of this was Goku's fault, he didn't do anything wrong. Vegeta held his attack at point blank range.

"Vegeta, i felt your power level skyrocket.. is everything alright..is Bulma hurt?" Asked a concerned Goku

"HAHA, you know you're real fucking dense kakarot. That fucking woman is hurt, but only because the guilt and pain that's eating her up right now. I am the only truly betrayed and lied to. if you truly fucking care." Snapped Vegeta.

"Oh..what happened Vegeta..?" Asked Goku

"I don't have time to stay.. I am leaving." Vegeta said as he lowered his attack.

"Hey, Vegeta..Can i join you on your journey? I brought capsules full of food and training gear, one also has senzus in them..i packed this cause i originally was on my way to see if Bulma had an extra ship.. i actually want to leave myself." Goku said quietly.

"Fine, i could use a sparring partner." Vegeta didn't turn back he just entered the pod and Goku followed suit. The pod was taking off and Bulma tried running outside to stop them, she failed and collapsed to her knees and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Goku and Vegeta fled from Earth.

"Damnit Kakarot, quit fucking up the Gravity controls"said Vegeta.

"Gosh Vegeta i just wanted to train harder"said a whining Goku.

"Whatever, we can't afford for it to break again." Vegeta said as he walked to his cabin. Vegeta had started to get lonely. He wished he would've brought Trunks along for some actual company. He missed his son dearly, vegeta is proud of him. And he misses him alot. 'Damnit!' Vegeta thought as he slammed the wall.

'I should've killed that son of a bitch weakling Yamcha..' Vegeta thought. Vegeta was still hurt deep down and tensions were high on the ship. Vegeta would yell at Goku and snap. Vegeta was truly hurt... He was in love, yes he made a large mistake but he was under control, then that promised love was crushed by cheating and lies. Vegeta shut his eyes tightly and his ki began to rise. His aura fluctuated rapidly as his emotions. took all the anger and bottled up hurt and these emotions began to pour out into reality. Tears streamed down his face. It was almost three hours later that Vegeta awoke and found a worried Goku looking over him.

"Vegeta..Are you okay? You were crying and lashing out. I came in to help.." said a very worried Goku. Goku was surprised that Vegeta didn't yell at him.

"Don't worry..im fine..I'll be fine Goku." Said Vegeta. Really Goku was surprised that Vegeta called him by his Earth given name. Goku started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door and said. "Alright Vegeta..it'll get better soon. She made the bigger mistake. I'm sorry Vegeta." Said Goku as he left. The footsteps ceased as Goku entered his cabin. Vegeta laid in his bed, he stared at the ceiling and turned over. Vegeta just laid there. There was a sudden coldness, this coldness wasn't just felt in his cabin but deep within his chest. Vegeta laid there in a world to far off to reach and then the fallen prince fell asleep. Vegeta was actually hoping to dream of the times he spent with trunks or even when Tarble was born. He truly missed his brother, older sister, his father...and most of all Vegeta missed his mother. And as much as Vegeta wanted to dream of spending time with his son, he didn't, instead he dreamt of the scene when he caught Bulma...Vegeta was about to bust down the door, Vegeta tossed and turned in his sleep. His foot made contact with the door.

*CRASH*

Vegeta shot up and was breathing heavy.

"Vegeta, there is a saiyan pod that crashed into us!it seemed to just be floating adrift in space!" Goku said when he barged in.

"Well, retrieve it you fool! Be careful, who knows what the hell is inside." Vegeta said frantically as he put his armor over his leotard. Vegeta walked out and saw Goku standing in his spacesuit next this pod.

"Vegeta there is a woman in here. She looks like a saiyan. She has a tail Vegeta!" Said an enthusiastic Goku. Goku was also worried about the woman.

"Step aside." Said Vegeta as he tried to look in through the glass.

"She is frozen. Kakarot go ready the healing tank while i thaw her out." Said Vegeta as he opened the pod door. There was a cold gust and some drop in temperature in the area. Vegeta stood still, he relaxed his arms as his ki began to rise. His hair flickered gold as he steadied his energy. His eyes were closed as the transformation was done. Vegega placed a hand on the ice and a chill shot through his arm. He opened his eyes as it began to melt. His face softened as he felt her life force. She was alive but barely hanging on. 'Thank kami she is still alive.' Thought the prince. Water flowed out of the pod and formed a puddle. The ice was completely gone, Vegeta reached in and gently picked up this female saiyan bridal style. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was breathing heavy, she barely able to open her eyes.

"King Vegeta?" She asked quietly as her voice sounded so sweet yet fragile. She fell asleep in Vegeta's arms as he carried her to the healing tank.

"Seems like you've made a new friend. Huh Vegeta? Teased Goku as he smiled. " Vegeta, wouldn't be faster to just feed her a senzu?" Questioned Goku as he pressed a button that opened the tank.

"Well indeed it would. But those are for in situations when we really need them. Besides it should only take a day or so for her to heal, at least. I mean since this is a newer model it's more efficient." Said Vegeta as Goku hooked her up and placed her in.

*Beep*

Vegeta placed a hand on the glass of the tank. 'She must've been someone who managed to escape when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta..' Vegeta's thoughts trailed off. She was a very beautiful saiyan. She wore dark navy blue armor with yellowish straps. She also supported an armor skirt specially tailored for female saiyans. She wore pink wristbands and her hair was a deep charcoal black. It cascaded down her shoulders ever so elegantly. Well now her hair swayed back and forth cause of the liquid of the healing tank. Her skin looked smooth. Vegeta was lost in her beauty as if he was looking at an angel. Vegeta stood there in awe, he was completely zoned out and unaware of his surroundings at this point.

"Vegeta, hey buddy are you alright?" Asked Goku as he approached the tank.

"Huh?..what kakarot, do not address me like that. What is it that you want?" Vegeta retorted.

"Well you looked zoned out.. she is definitely pretty huh? There is something about her that makes me feel like we are connected. Well imma go to bed. Night Vegeta." Said Goku as he walked off to his cabin.

"Yeah yeah okay. Do whatever kakarot." Vegeta said as he stared back at the tank. Vegeta had fallen asleep and awoke the next day on the floor in front of the tank. He sat there drowsy, still tired, vegeta eventually fell back asleep.

*5 hours later*

Vegeta was woken up by a large crash. Vegeta shot up and hurriedly looked around.

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta said calling for the hollow headed saiyan. He checked Goku's cabin but there was no imbecile. There was a loud crash from behind him. The kitchen area. Vegeta turned and walked in the direction of the crash. As he got closer he could hear a faint sound of laughter. It was like giggling. Vegeta slowly pushed open the door, being very cautious. It was dark and quiet as Vegeta entered. Vegeta went super saiyan and flared his ki as a mechanism for light. There was another crash and vegeta instinctively threw his fist at it. Something caught it and it was followed by a giggle.

"Wow, how is your hair gold? It looks so spiky, is itsoft? Are you really strong? Are you also a saiyan? Hehe." Said this very energetic female. She giggled as she let go of his fist and poked his stomach.

"Uh, sorry about almost punching you. It was instinct. And aren't you that woman we put in the healing tank. Wow, you're already done healing?..that's amazing. And yes i am a saiyan." Said Vegeta as he is as cut off immediately.

"Well where is your tail silly? " she said as she unwrapped her furry appendage from her waist and swished it around.

"Well it got cut off.." said Vegeta as he stared at her in amazement. He truly was struck by her beauty.

"Well here take this. Hehe." She said softly as she handed him a pill. Vegeta examined it cautiously.

"Just eat it you big sissy." Joked the female as she shot him a beautiful yet innocent smile.

"No one calls Vegeta a sissy! Fine!" Vegeta snapped playfully as he swallowed the pill. He stood there for a minute. Nothing happened. Then he collapsed, there was a sharp pain in his lower back. 'FUCK THIS the hell is happening.' Thought Vegeta as he closed his eyes tight and gripped his scalp as he endured this pain. Not a minute later and all this pain was over. Although Vegeta felt drastically different, he couldn't quite tell until he felt the swish of his tail. Woah, the pill had given him his tail back.

"Where did you get these?" Vegeta asked politely.

"Well i made these as prototypes. Said the female.

"Why thank you. Oh, uh. If i may ask. What is your name?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta was quite the gentleman today. It was different from his natural behavior, he didn't really mind as he was speaking with this female saiyan.

"Well on planet Vegeta i was known as Gine. I was the mother of Raditz and i had a second son named Kakarot..she trailed off but Vegeta's jaw was wide open in shock.

*Vegeta's POV*

This is kakarot's mom?! This is the woman who was always nice to me whenever i visited the poorer districts on planet Vegeta. Man she is even more beautiful now than i remember. I shook my head at that thought as i tuned ba cf k in to listen to hear.

"So you're Kakarot's mom?" I asked to double check.

"Yes i am" she replied and smiled.

I heard a door close and i heard footsteps.

"Vegeta! Is everything okay? Where are you?" I heard Kakarot say as he entered the kitchen. It was complete silence as we all kinda stared at each other.

"B..bardock? No that can't be. You died...wait. Kakarot..is that you my son. " said Gine as she choked up. I watched in awe as i saw a mother reunite with her son.

"Mom..." was all Kakarot said as he hugged his mom. I stood there and waited for it to end. It was touching but now wasn't the time.

*End POV*

Vegeta stood there as they finished their reunion.

"Vegeta. I have found a planet on which i must stay. These people need my help. I wanted to tell you before i just left. You may still go on your journey Vegeta. This is where we part ways for now. I already have my stuff on this planet." Said Goku as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Are you sure Kakarot?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Hey, Vegeta. Thank you." Said Goku.

"What do you mean, i should be thanking you Kakarot." Said Vegeta as Goku turned away and headed to the exit where his new friends were waiting. Goku turned around.

"Goodbye my friend...and goodbye mother. Vegeta, you take good care of my mother." Said Goku as he left for good.

"Goodbye Goku, you are one hell of a warrior. I'm proud to have been your rival. Take care you damned airhead." Said Vegeta as he watched his sparring partner leave. Goku wasn't just his sparring partner. He was a friend but Vegeta was to proud to admit it.

"Goodbye my son." Said Gine. She had just met her son as an adult and he just left. She felt proud that he would do such a thing. It reminded her of Bardock. 'He is so much like his father' thought Gine.

Vegeta spoke up," Well Gine, it's been a long time. I remember you from when i was a little kid. You were always nice to me when i was visiting Raditz or just in the poorer district. Thank you."

"Why thank you for saying that Vegeta. You've grown quite well. And you're welcome Vegeta." Said Gine as she smiled and slightly blushed.

"Well let me show you around. As you can see we are in the kitchen/dining area." Said Vegeta as he led her out and into the training room.

"This is the training room. In this room you can intensify the training by turning up the gravity to x500." Said Vegeta as Gine wandered the room in awe. Vegeta grabbed her hand gently and led her down the hall to the right.

"Well as you can see these are the cabins. This is Kakarot's cabin that you ma-.." Vegeta was cut off immediately by the energetic saiyan woman.

"I wanna stay in this one!" She said excitedly

"Well that's my room..so uh.." Vegeta said nervously. "That's fine! We can share! I don't mind. Do you Vegeta?" Asked Gine very innocently and gently.

"It shouldn't be a problem. May i ask why you want to stay in my cabin?" Asked Vegeta curiously.

"Well i just don't like to be alone. I don't like it. It bothers me." Said Gine as her voice became soft.

"Well i guess that's fine then. As long as you feel safer. Well that's about it. Imma go check the controls and coordinates." As Vegeta said this and walked away Gine followed.

"Vegeta...may i stay by your side? I just feel uneasy right now." Asked Gine. There was fear in her voice.

"Of course." Vegeta responded calmly.

Gine wrapped her arm around vegeta's and held on tight. He walked out to the control panel as Gine was attached to him. Vegeta checked the coordinates and adjusted the speed. He made it back to his room. Gine had fallen asleep and vegeta was now carrying her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly purred. Vegeta smiled and carried her to his cabin. The room was cold as he entered. He placed her on the bed and she curled up. Vegeta smiled again. Vegeta got in the bed and laid next to her. Vegeta laid still and watched the ceiling. Gine moaned and stretched. She wrapped her leg around vegeta, vegeta didn't wake the woman. He just let it happen. She wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest. Vegeta just zoned out and eventually fell asleep.

*Vegeta's POV in his dream*

'Strange. Where am i. What the hell is this dark room.' There was a faint sound of footsteps. I looked around.

"Who the hell is there.?" I snapped.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you protect Gine with your life. Cause if you don't, your death will be a slow one. She seems to like you, she has chosen you. Don't fuck it up Vegeta." Said the voice. It sounded dark and there was of anger in it.

"What the hell do you mean 'She has chosen me?'. Who are you? This isn't real! This a damn dream." I retorted.

"This isn't no dream. And like i said." The voice faded but i felt something. This person. Whatever it was charged me. All i saw was golden spiky super saiyan two hair, i saw a red headband and i barely got a glimpse of his face. This man. It couldn't possibly be. He is dead, he died trying to stop Frieza. This can't be, how is he at this level. Why is here. Does he really mean that she has chosen me. There was a flash and i saw him snap vanish from away from me. This man was gone, the only thing left was the cold chill he left and the feeling of confusion.

*End Dream and POV*

Vegeta shot up breathing hard. Gine was still asleep and cuddled against him. 'Maybe he was right' Vegeta said to himself. Gine smiled in her sleep and purred. Vegeta laid back down and stared at the ceiling. The night was long and Vegeta hardly got sleep while he was busy contemplating what the man said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back readers of all sorts. Now in this chapter there will be alot explained and there will be adult content. I am new to this so please don't be too harsh. And i promise i will go into depth about how Gine's and Vegeta's relationship will be established. Oh and i don't own Dragon ball Z and such, blah blah. You get the jist of it. Now let's get this fucker rollin!

It had been a week since Gines arrival and things had been fine. Vegeta was surprised because he didn't seem to get angry towards her or at her. Gine was very nice and considerate of Vegeta's opinions. Vegeta admired this side of her, he like how kind she was because with Bulma she would just bark or snap at him. Vegeta tried to be nice to Bulma but it never seemed to work. This puzzled Vegeta because he seemed be able to be nice to Gine but not his ex wife.

*VEGETA'S POV*

I was sitting in my cabin. Gine was off in the lab.

'Man she sure is smart, but only when she wants to be. It's quite nice that she is a scientist. Maybe she can figure out why I'm nicer to her now than when i was with my ex wife. Maybe it's because she is a saiyan. That seems like the most legitimate reason to it. No that can't be it. Maybe it's because she meets my saiyan standards for a mate. Wait...what the hell. Does she really? Fuck.' I said to myself.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

'Shit!'

"Uh...come in!" I said as i sat up on my bed

"Uh.. hiya Vegeta, is this a bad time? She asked so innocently it was cute.

"No gine. Come in, please. Don't be shy. Is there something wrong Gine?" I asked as she shyly entered my room. Man there's something up today with her. But she sure is cute when she is shy.

"Uh no. I was just a bit lonely in the lab and i wanted to check on you." She said as she gave a similar to the one Kakarot always makes, but the difference is that it looks better on her.

"Well thank you. Would you like to spar? Or are you not a fighting type? Hehe* I ask her but slightly tease.

"Hehe, you wanna spar huh? Well then let's spar ." she said as she sprung up. Her tail swished excitedly from side to side.

"Alright then. I'll be right there. Why don't you go ahead and wait in the gravity room." I said as i got up and threw on my armor chest piece. 'Man i haven't worn one of these in forever. I think the last time i wore one was during the Cell Games.' I walked out and headed towards the gravity room. When i walked in i saw her standing there, she was wearing a black strapless tube top and some dark navy leggings as she wore red wristbands. She seemed ready to spar as i seemed ready for war. Haha, this will be fun. She turned and saw me then put on that cute and adorable smile i liked so much.

"You ready? Should i hold back or should we test the old rumor that female saiyans are stronger by default? Huh?" I said trying to make her laugh.

"Well mister, for your info, i trained to get where i am. So why not? Let's see how much of punch you pack." She said as i saw her aura flare as her tail hugged her waistline. I wrapped mine around my waist and took my stance. She just stood there watching me. All of the sudden she was behind me, she had snap vanished there, she threw her fist but i caught it.

"Nice try Miss. You'll have to do better than that." I said jokingly. To my surprise i got no response, instead she growled and jabbed me in the back. I quickly turned around and caught her fist again. She threw her left fist this time and i caught it also. She was growling but playfully. She threw her leg straight up and got me in the jaw. As my head was cocked back staring at the ceiling she pushed off of me and took her own stance. I looked at her and smiled.

"Good, that was impressive. Now watch closely." I said as i charged her at full speed. She was about to dodge but i snap vanished behind her then back in front and then i snap vanished to her right side and threw a low leg sweep catching her off guard. She laughed and i took offense so i picked her up by her leg and threw her across the room. She regained her balance and laughed again. I looked at her confused then decided to make this more serious. I looked at her and flared my aura, she paid close attention now. My hair flickered bright gold and my ki began to rise dramatically. I smirked then closed my eyes as my aura boomed with a flash. Gine was in awe at my super saiyan transformation.

"So the legend is true. Saiyans are able to reach this new form. Thats amazing. Are you the only one that can transform into the super saiyan state?" She asked excitedly.

"No, actually out of the saiyans that are left. Kakarot, your son, was the first to achieve it when fighting Frieza. The next, he was a half breed and my son from an alternate timeline. After i was able to achieve this legendary form. Kakarot's son Gohan was next to get this form and he also achieved super saiyan 2. After him my son from this timeline got and so did Kakarot's second son. I can go up to the level of Super saiyan 2 while Kakarot has surpassed me by Reaching super saiyan 3. I know it's alot to take in." I said trying to explain to her how it all happened.

"Wait. You have a son. Why aren't you with him?" She asked. I know she must be curious. I looked down.

"Its..i..his mother.." i choked as i felt a lump well up in my throat.

"Vegeta, it's okay. I'm sorry i was just curious. You don't have to tell me." She said as she suddenly hugged me.

"No Gine, you should know. It's fine. Well you see, at one point i was possessed by this wizard named Babidi. Under his magic i ended up killing innocent people, and i regret killing those people to this day. So after i got control back and fighting Kakarot for the second time, i decided to atone for my wrongdoings by sacrificing myself to kill buu. After i died, i was sentenced to hell. Well during that time, i recently found out, my wife was cheating on me with her old ex boyfriend who was in turn weaker than me. And really before i decide to leave earth, well the reason i left earth is because i caught her having sex with him." I said as i buried my head into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta, she is stupid and you deserve someone better than that. I'm sorry i made you bring it up." She said as she held me tighter.

"It's okay Gine. I would've had to tell you anyways so why not just tell you now. Haha, don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you though." I said as wrapped my arounds around her and embraced her. We stood there for a couple seconds. I almost didn't want to let go but my saiyan instincts were reacting to her lovely scent. 'Damnit, why now. Ugh.' I said internally.

"Thank You Gine. Imma go to my cabin for a bit." I said as my voice faded and i left her embrace. I walked down the hall and entered my room. I dimmed the room's lights and laid on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes.

*VEGETA'S DREAM*

"Well well well, fancy seeing you again. Have you been thinking about what i said." Said the mysterious warrior.

"It hasn't left my mind. What is it that you want." I snapped back at him.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. If i were you I'd train because I'll be back, but when i return we will fight." Responded the voice.

"Well what the hell are we fighting for. And who are you?!" I yelled.

"You'll find out next time Vegeta." Was the last thing i heard.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I was abruptly awoken from my nightmarish dream by loud knocks on my door.

"Gine you can come in." I said as i slouched up and rubbed my eyelids. She entered my room and sat on the corner of my bed. I looked into her beautiful charcoal eyes.

"Yes Gine?" I broke the silence

"Well it's been awhile and i wanted to ya know...check on you." She said, as she said this her tail was swishing slightly but it seemed off. She didn't seem like herself, something was on her mind and i wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Well here, come, sit down. Gine? Are you okay, something looks to be upsetting you." I said to her softly. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh..i just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to bring up anything of bad memory." She said as she looked down and seemed to tear up.

"Gine, listen. It's fine, trust me. I'd rather you know now than find out later on. Don't feel bad, i am fine. Don't stress out about it. Okay." I said calmly to her.

"Okay Vegeta, i just had to make sure." She said as she hugged me. I held her tightly and didn't want to let go. I dozed off in her embrace. I awoke two hours later with Gine latched onto me. She was cute when she was sleeping. i caressed her hair behind her ear and smiled. She reacted to my touch by purring and cuddling closer to me. I pulled the blanket over us and turned over to face her. I kissed her forehead then i slowly fell asleep while our tails wrapped around each other.

*END POV*

It was morning and Vegeta woke up late. When he woke he found that Gine wasn't in bed. She was gone, he could hear a faint sound of humming coming from the kitchen. It had been about two weeks now since Gine had showed up, since then Vegeta had been feeling alot better. Everything was going great. Vegeta's attitude was improving greatly, he was still the sarcastic ass he was known as but Gines influence had made improvement towards that. Vegeta hadn't been feeling the pain that Bulma made him feel, Vegeta actually felt like he was slowly moving on. Although Vegeta was a little afraid to let go completely, Vegeta still had to come to terms with himself. And first he had to figure out this feeling he started to have. Vegeta ignored this feeling and he did for another week, finally he decided to confront it. It was another ordinary day in the ship. Vegeta sat in his cabin after an arduous training session. Vegeta hadn't really talked to Gine much all week, whenever he was around her he felt to nervous and he could feel his primal saiyan instinct start to take over.

*BANG BANG*

There was a loud knock on the door, there was silence then Gine entered.

"Vegeta, can we please talk. What's wrong? You haven't said a word to me all week." Gine said as she teared up.

"Gine, i-" Vegeta said before she interrupted.

"Vegeta I'm sorry if i did anything. I didn't mean to break the control panel. I was only doing as you told me. I'm sorry." Gine said very frantically.

"No, it's fine. It'll happen, i should've been more specific and it's okay. I knew how to fix it anyways, haha, from all those times kakarot broke it and plus i figured it out when i used one on earth. Please don't be upset." Vegeta said softly.

"Then what's wrong Vegeta? Something is obviously wrong!" She said loudly and abruptly

"Gine..i want to tell you.. it's just. It's just better if i keep it to myself." Vegeta retorted calmly.

"Vegeta please." Begged Gine as she walked closer to vegeta. Vegeta noticed this and took his chance. Vegeta grabbed Gine by her armor straps and kissed her. His lips meet hers, and hers were soft. Vegeta closed his eyes as their mouths danced against one another. Gine melted into his lips and kissed back with the same amount of passion. Vegeta pulled back and stared into her eyes. There were no words, just silence. They both stared at each other.

"Vegeta..is that..is that really how you feel?" Gine suddenly broke the silence. She looked at this man before her, she looked closely and could see his well toned muscles. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his chiseled pecs. She moved her hand lower to feel his rippling abs. 'Damn, i never noticed how toned and muscular he was.' Gine thought to herself. A moan escaped Vegeta's mouth. She looked at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry, i just lost myself in you" she said as she blushed again.

"Gine, i've felt strange around you ever since you arrived. I never left the tank when you were in it. It's been a year since what happened. I am ready to move on. I just needed time to accept it and see that i need to move on..ya know? Well, Gine, i want to be with you. Gine, please understand that i am not just trying to drown away my pain by using you. I truly feel better and i owe it all to you. In that time of being around you, I've realized something.." Vegeta said as he stopped.

"What..what did you realize Vegeta!" Gine said frantically.

"I realized that it is you that i want to be with Gine." Vegeta said softly yet in a deep tone.

"Are you saying you love me?" Gine asked curiously.

"Well that i'm not sure of yet. Time will tell. But i can tell you that i have feelings for you, strong feelings." Purred Vegeta. Gine smiled and looked up at him. Vegeta leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She closed the distance and pushed her lips onto his. Vegeta closed his eyes as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her deeply. Gine let out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta kissed passionately and licked her bottom lip, Gine opened her mouth. Vegeta moved his tongue into her mouth. Gine fought him and their tongues then danced together as they feverishly kissed. Vegeta pulled himself away from her deliciously soft lips.

"Gine..heh, your lips taste amazing." Vegeta said as he was panting. Gine blushed and Vegeta leant down to kiss her neck. When his cold lips made contact a moan escaped Gine's throat. Gine pushed Vegeta back onto his bed that was behind him. Vegeta sat there puzzled, Gine stood there, then crawled into his lap and straddled him. 'She is amazing' Vegeta thought to himself. Gine pressed her lips against his. Vegeta kissed back then pushed away.

"Gine." He said

"What? Vegeta, i want you. I know you want me. I can smell the hormone. I'm not that dumb. All males do it when they want to mate. Females can control it, for the most part. Hehe, i can't, not now at least." Gine said. Vegeta again looked puzzled.

"Wait, hormone? What? Can you tell me what you mean real quick?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course. Well when male saiyans find a female they want to mate the secrete this hormone that in turn makes the mate of interest go into heat. Females have the ability to secrete this hormone too, but they can control it and stop it from happening. You understand?" Gine said happily. Vegeta nodded in response.

"Well mister, may we continue? Said Gine impatiently.

"Of course but first. Have you felt this way towards me this whole time?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Gine blushed in response then said, " Well kinda. It was after the first week i was here that i started to feel like horny and in heat. Vegeta, we can talk about this later. Please."

Vegeta didn't say a word. He leant up and kissed her neck. She moaned in response. Vegeta kissed up to her jaw and down to her collar bone. Gine was enjoying every second, she moaned as Vegeta attacked her most sensitive spots around her neck. Vegeta stopped and looked at her and smiled. He went to lift up her armor chestplate, she saw this and helped by raising her arms up. Vegeta took off her armor chestplate and threw it to the floor. Gine sat there in a navy bra. To Vegeta she looked cute in it and it made her breasts pop. Gine blushed as she tried to cover herself. Vegeta stopped her with a kiss. Gine kissed back and closed her eyes, as she was lost in the kiss Vegeta snuck his hand around to her back and unclipped her bra strap. Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and stared at her lovely B-cup breasts. They were perky and cute.

"What, why are you staring?" Gine asked as she broke the silence.

"Sorry, they're just cute. I mean i like them." Vegeta said as he reached out and grabbed her right breast. He massaged it gently, he leant in and took her breast into his mouth. Gine threw her head back and moaned as she felt Vegeta suck on breast and knead her pink and hardened nipple with his teeth. Vegeta pulled his mouth off and there was a loud plop noise. He licked around her areola and lightly nibbled on her nipple. Gine reacted by moaning even louder. 'Her breasts are really soft and sensitive. I love how she moans, it's like a sweet song.' Vegeta said to himself. He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her. As Vegeta and Gine kissed he grabbed the waistline of her armor skirt and proceeded to pull it off. She had her eyes closed as she kissed him passionately. He managed to get it off then threw it to the ground with her top. Vegeta broke the kiss.

"Hey!" Gine yelled. Gine soon shut her mouth as she felt him kissing the nape of her neck. Vegeta softly kissed her and she loved it. He moved to kiss her collarbone and she almost yelped. Gine moaned and arched her back as Vegeta kissed her lecherously. He kissed down her stomach and to her pelvis area. Gine Was panting, wanting more and Vegeta gave her just that. Vegeta pulled down her panties and he took them completely off of her and threw them to the side. She was wet and she wanted him bad. Vegeta rubbed her wet pussy slowly in circular ministrations. Gine gripped the sheets as he started to rub faster. Vegeta pushed one of his fingers into her and began to slowly finger her. He slowly pushed his finger in and out.

"Oh fuck Vegeta. Yes!" Said Gine as she laid her head back and gripped the bed hard. Vegeta continued to finger her but decided to add another finger, this made Gine squirm.

"Oh fuck yes! AHHH...Fuck!" Screamed Gine as she felt her release coming. Vegeta began to pump his fingers into her faster and harder than the last pump. Gine was panting and moaning uncontrollably seeking the release she wanted so badly. Vegeta leant down and kissed her pussy as he continued to finger her. Gine arched her back and moaned.

"Oh god Vegeta..I'm GoNNA CUM!" Screamed Gine. He kept his pace as he fingered her. Gine felt her release right then and came onto his fingers. Her vaginal walls squeezed around his fingers and she gripped the sheets tight as she rode out her orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING!" Gine yelled while panting hard. Vegeta waited until she was back to reality, he licked his fingers and then kissed her softly. She could taste herself on his lips and it turned her on. He pulled back and looked at her.

"No more foreplay. I want you, i want you right now." Said the lust filled prince.

"And i want you too." She kissed his cheek, " I'm ready."

Vegeta stood up and stripped himself of his armor and his leotard. Gine saw his member and he was well endowed. She was almost afraid that she wouldn't be able to take it due to her smaller figure. 'A full 8 inches, fuck, i hope i can handle him. I mean i should be able to but it's just that i'm more fragile and smaller. Fuck it, i want him no matter what.' Gine contemplated. Vegeta crawled towards her, he laid her back down as he kissed her collarbone again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck me." She said seductively. Vegeta didn't respond, instead he positioned his dick at the entrance if her pussy. He pushed the tip past her wet folds. He slowly pushed his cock into her. He slowly thrusted in about 6 inches into before he reached her cervix. Gine winched but took the pain. He let her adjust to his length and size.

"You can start. Please go slow at first though." Gine said ever so softly. He pulled his hips back and gently thrusted forward, Gine made a whimper sound as she felt him penetrate her deeper than she ever felt. Vegeta began to fuck her faster and she moaned with each thrust. She moved her hips to match his thrust. Vegeta closed his eyes as her tight pussy enveloped his cock. He grunted and began to thrust harder and faster. At this point Gine was able to handle him. She gripped the sheets of the bed as her tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's tail.

"Oh! FUVK ME HARD VEGETA!" Screamed Gine. He complied and began to drive himself into her faster than before. In one swift movement Vegeta had switched positions. He looked up at Gine and smiled as he grabbed her hips and bounced her on his dick. She threw her head back and let her tongue loll out her mouth. She place her hands on his thighs and held on tight. He let go of her hips and she took control. She stopped bouncing and swiveled her hips on his cock.

"Oh fuck. Yes Gine!" Said vegeta

"You want me to ride you? Huh?! You want to fuck me don't you? Teased Gine. Vegeta in turn started to thrust upward into her. She matched his thrusts. The room was filled with lust and the sound of flesh smacking, _fap fap fap._ Vegeta pulled her close and latched his mouth onto her breast. He continued to fuck her as he held her close.

"I'm gonna cum, AHHH!" She threw her head back as she felt her climax once again.

"Gine i'm cumming." Vegeta said as he felt his balls tighten. Gine moaned as she felt her pussy tighten hard. She buried her face into his shoulder as she came on his dick. Vegeta penetrated her womb with one last thrust and spilled his seed inside her. Vegeta kissed Gines neck as the both rode out their orgasms. After a couple minutes of recovery vegeta fell backwards. Gine laid on his chest and kiss his collarbone.

"Vegeta..?" She said as she broke the silence.

"Yes?" He said so suddenly.

"Well i was wondering if we could stay here and cuddle?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes Gine. Gine, may i ask you something." Vegeta said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"What is it Vegeta?" She responded as she stroked his bare chest.

"Well i was wondering, if we could give this relationship thing a try. Gine, i want you to be my mate." Vegeta said as his tail swished back and forth then wrapped itself around hers again.

...

A/N: Alright Ladies and Gentlemen that's it for this installment this chapter of Vegeta and Gine meet. I hope you guys liked it. Please be sure to review and leave your opinion. Like i said this was my first attempt at smut. I might release a one shot but we'll address that another day. Now take care, I'll try to get chapter 4 done soon. And if any of you are a fan of Gohan's past experience, let me know if you want more of that too. It's been awhile but i wouldn't mind finishing that if you want. Well take care you lovely human beings. Crazybandicoot out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle for Gine

*Vegeta's POV*

I woke up hours later from making love with Gine, I was dressed and on some mysterious planet. I do not know how I got here.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up", said a mysetrious and omminous voice

"Where the hell am I and who the hell are you? What do you wnt with me?", I demanded.

"Don't you know your highness, that when you mate with another saiyan's mate that you have challenged their previous mate to a fight to the death? Oh, I'm sorry, you probably did not know that because you are so high on your pedestal or you are too fucking proud to care you bastard!'' Said the voice in an uproar.

"..."

"Huh, not gonna say anything. No remark about how you are the prince of all saiyans? Ha, how pathetic.." I cut him off as I collided my fist with his jaw. I took a step back and smirked, he cocked his head back and and put on this wicked grin.

"Wrong move." He lunged at me throwing both fists at me in a flurry of punshes, I caught each fist as they flew at me. I tried bidding my time by dodging and catching his fists, I countered by throwing my leg up and kicking him in the jaw. I continued the attack by kneeing him in the balls, as he bent over grabbing his stomach I brought both fists down onto the back of his head. Before he hit the ground I snap vanished right next to him and connected my fist to his cheek sending him flying in a different direction. I dashed over towards his body and brought my leg down onto his body. As his body lay in a crater I stepped back and laughed

"Is that all, and here I thought a full blooded saiyan such as yourself would be stronger than this. Ha, thought this would be more of a challenge." I said very arrogantly, I let my gaurd down too soon because the next thing I knew is that I just got jabbed in my back with a ki charged punch. I staggered to the ground.

"Damn that is quite the technique you have there", I said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up you Bastard!" Roared the saiyan as his hair stood at a spike and glowed gold. He snap vanished behind me and brought his leg crashing into my back, he flashed in front of me and the last thing I saw was a fist flying at my face. I woke up 10 minutes later.

"Damn, that actually hurt. "

"Fight me you prideful bastard!"

"Who the hell are you anyway, what is your name?

"My name, ha, fine but its not like it'll matter cause you are not leaving here. My name is Bardock and THIS IS WHERE YOU'LL DIE!" He roared

"Hmph", I realized that this man is the father of Kakarrot. "Well Bardock, allow me to take this fight more seriously." He growled at my retort, I signaled him and he rushed forward. He flew at me enraged, I caught the fist aimed for my face and smirked as I countered with a knee to his stomach. I grinned as I tossed him away, as he hit the ground I hovered over him. There was a settling of dust and rubble , He flew up above me and threw down a barrage of ki blasts. I rushed behind him and dodged the ki blasts, I tapped him on the shoulder then I smiled and elbowed him in the face. I continued my assult with a jab to his stomach then with a furious barrage to his chest. I finished the barrage by throwing my leg up and kicking him in the jaw then quickly bringing my leg down onto his back sending him back down into the ground.

"Haha, is this all you've got? Your son Kakarrot can provide me more of a challenge than this." This was the statement that had set him off as I watched him roar in anger. As the dust cleared I noticed he was in super saiyan two as his and Kakarrot's form looked identical.

"How in the hell were you able to achieve these forms?"

"What does it matter to you?" he snapped

"You've been dead, how in the hell have you been able to train?"

"Whatever, you'll die anyways, When me and me squadron were taking over a planet. ONe inhabitant gave me this curse, this power to see into the future. Well, I saw the fall of our planet. I tried to get other saiyans to join me and rebel agianst that bastard Frieza, but no one listened. So, I took matters into my own hands and confronted Frieza but he ended up blowing up the planet as I alone was not strong enough to kill him. So when I died I was in this line waiting for my sentence, so when I got to the front some purple guy with white hair was waiting for me. He requested to train me and I had to swear to stop my malicious ways and to only fight for the greater good."

"So you were trained by the Supreme Kai?"

"Yes, but not just him, I trained under all the kais. Even the Grand Supreme Kai."

"Then why am I here, what do you want from me?"

"You will find out if you manage to win, but I highly doubt you will. Now let the real fight begin!" Roared Bardock. I staggered backwards as I was hit with a strong gust of wind, as the dust settled I was in awe. He had reached the same level Kakarrot had, his hair was long and gold while his black charcoal colored pupils pierced through me.

"I have been dead for a long time Vegeta, I have managed to ascend further beyond even you! Unlike my son, i have been able to master this form. It took a long ass time, I had sweat blood and I ached for years on end, but I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A SUPER SAIYAN THREE!"

I took my stance and looked into those piercing blue eyes as I tried to predict his first movement.

"Aren't you going to transfrom into a super saiyan? I know you can't take on a super saiyan 3 while in your base form."

I just stared and grew irritated at this comment. I stood straight and threw my arms down and roared as my hair turned gold and my aura was now electrified. It had been years since I had transformed out of rage and it felt so fucking good.

"Pfft, it is your life on the line."

Those words rang out in my ears as I looked up and saw a shadow of a monster in front of me, he threw a fist at my face but I caught it and tried to counter with a kick to the stomach. As soon as I went to counter I felt a sharp pain in my back, I fell to my knees and coughed up blood.

"Haha you are just as pathetic as your father...what a dissapointment."

I chuckled at the statement and collided my foot with his chin as I backflipped off the ground and into the air. I continued my assualt and shot down towards him, connecting my fist with his cheek. He grinned at me with my fist still on his cheek. I stared in awe, next thing I knew I was in pain and flying upward.

'I can't use ulta super saiyan, it's too slow. Damnit, I can not lose this...if only I trained harder...if I lose this and die then I lose everything...I lose Gine..Trunks..and Bulla...'

I feel a leg come crashing down onto my body, reversing my direction and I crash into the ground below. I lay in a crater that was created, as the dust and rubble clears I see Bardock slowly walk towards me. 'Well if super saiyan 2 and my training won't fair against him then nothing else will work. Well I guess this is it, this is where my story ends...' I think to myself. I close my eyes as his fist slices the air and towards my face. The gold fades from my hair as I relax, waiting for the end.

*END VEGETA POV*

Bardock collided his fist with vegeta's palm.

"What? You should be dead from the force of the punch. You're not even super saiyan."

As Vegeta held onto his fist. Vegeta's hand was engulfed in a light yellow flame, it also looked as if his skin was peeling away but it was gold particles peeling off of his skin. Seeing this made bardock step back abit.

"What the hell is happening to you? Who are you, you are not that pathetic piece of shit, you are completely different."

"I am Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta and I am going to put you in the ground."

*VEGETA POV*

I stood up and looked at my arms and hands. I stared in awe at this newfound transformation, I feel a the raw strength radiating from me and a grin stretch across my face.

"Well who's fucked now?" I said as I appeared behind him. He tried to turn around to catch me but I was behind him again.

"Over here." As he turned around I barely flicked him and he went flying into the ground. He flew upward and I appeared behind him again. Before he could turn around, my fist collided with his face, he staggered backwards holding his face with blood running down from his eye. I snap vanished behind him and swept his legs beneath him then brought both fists down onto his chest which sent him crashing down into the ground beneath. I flew down and stood next to the crater that had formed. As he stood up and brushed off all the rubble I looked at him.

"This is not the end for me or my legacy, my legacy begins NOW. So this is the end of you, farewell Bardock." I extended my arm and charged up a big bang attack. I fired it at him and then he yells Tyrant Lancer. Our attacks cancel each other out and I stood there in shock.

"Still got some kick left in you?" I said sarcastically. He roared and shot up into the air, his energy rose drastically.

"You will pay you bastard! I swear you will pay!" he screamd as he fired a full power energy blast.

"Hmph, you call that an attack?" I say as i deflect the beam of energy casually.

"What..." Bardock said with defeat in his voice.

"This is truly the end of this battle."

"I am not done yet! RIOT JAVELIN!" yelled Bardock as he threw a huge ball of ki towards me.

"FINAL FLASH!" I roared as a yellow ray of light shot from my hands. It consumed Bardock's attack and engulfed Bardock himself. There was a large flash of light and I awoke minutes later in my bed next to a naked Gine to my right.

'Shit, that was a wild dream'

'It was not a dream, it was a test and you passed.' Bardock's voice rang out in my head. 'There was a purpose to our fight, it was to prove to me that you are fit enough to take care of Gine. It was an old saiyan ritual. I am thoroughly surprised you did not realize it in the midst of battle. But what I did see, was that you were fighting from your heart. Which is why you unlocked a new level of super saiyan capability. You not only fought for yourself but for the ones that you truly love and care about.' Gine interrupts by moaning and turning over in the bed. 'Well I see now that you are fit to protect Gine, more or less better than I was able to. You take care of her nice, or I will return or I will kick your ass even more next time.' his voice faded away.

'I achieved a new level of super saiyan? Hmph, it is about damn time.' I thought to myself as I leaned over and gave Gine a kiss on her forehead.

*Authors Note*

I went back and revised and actually changed up this chapter a bit, I do apologize for alot of the poor grammar found in my fanfictions. I am not that good at typing so I do have difficult time noticing my mistakes. Going back and revising my past chapters plus stories would take too much time and I would like to use that time to provide more content. So from now on I will make sure to proof read no matter how sure I am with how grammactically correct a chapter is. Writing down the fics on paper is alot easier for me and doesn't include alot of spelling and grammar errors. So by the time this revision is up I should be well starting the next chapter plus a new Fanfiction.


End file.
